1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new belt sander stabilizer for keeps a sander body and the portion of the sander belt that makes contact with the surface being sanded level during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stabilizing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stabilizing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,285; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,126; U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,809; U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,543; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,229; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 303,206.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new belt sander stabilizer. The inventive device includes an upper panel. A pair of lateral sides downwardly extend from side edges of the upper panel. A pair of support arms are pivotally coupled to the lateral sides and are adapted for engaging a surface to be sanded.
In these respects, the belt sander stabilizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeps a sander body and the portion of the sander belt that makes contact with the surface being sanded level during operation.